The present invention relates generally to board games which utilize chance devices to determine the movement of playing pieces on the game board. The conventional board game usually includes a playing piece for each player of the game, the game board having a plurality of playing stations thereon defining paths of travel for the playing pieces and at least one chance device for determining the advance of the pieces on the game board. As the playing pieces are advanced along the paths of travel on the game board the players act according to the indicia printed on the various playing stations in conjunction with the rules of the particular game.